


Our Future

by ReeLeeV



Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hyungki rise, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun has a vision of the future that one day he hopes to have.





	Our Future

Kihyun awakens with a sudden, deep breath. He moves slowly to get a look at the clock, and can’t keep himself from groaning in dismay.

The man beside him stirs. He turns on his other side and stares blearily at him through half-open eyes. An elegant hand comes up from beneath the covers, reaching weakly for Kihyun. The shorter can’t help but smile, albeit a bit slower than usual, and he slides closer until they’re sharing the same pillow, and their hands are grasping each other’s in the dim morning light.

“What’re you doing awake, hyung?” Hyungwon asks in a mere whisper. His tongue flicks out in a motion to moisten his thick lips. Kihyun feels his own smile grown despite his drowsiness.

“It’s not as if I did it on purpose, Wonnie,” Kihyun tells him with a smirk. He sighs as he adds, “I just… woke up.” Hyungwon hums. He rubs at his eyes, dropping his husband’s hand to blindly feel about for his glasses.

“It’s probably nerves,” he mumbles, shoving the glasses onto his face. “I’ve been awake for the past few minutes, too, because of that.” He sighs before adding, “Today’s a big day.” Kihyun nods, moving even closer to hug the younger round his waist. Hyungwon releases a long breath through his nose, content to just hold his love close.

 

They lay like that for a while, just holding onto each other for all it’s worth. However, eventually the sun comes up, and their alarms go off simultaneously to get them out of bed. Kihyun releases his hold on the younger much quicker than Hyungwon manages to let go, and leaves the room to begin making breakfast. Hyungwon stares motionlessly at the door for a moment before getting up himself, knowing he ought to take a shower now, before Kihyun has to, or else they’ll definitely be late to the meeting.

 

An hour later of rushed showering and eating, the couple finds themselves in an all too familiar meeting room. They share a glance, silently taking solace in the fact this’ll be the last time they’ll have to sit in these sinfully uncomfortable chairs again.

Kihyun’s just thankful all the paperwork went through this time without a hitch. He can’t even begin to list all the places that have rejected them before, all because they’re a homosexual couple. But, all that’s behind them now, he has to remember, because now it’ll finally happen.

The two men turn at the sound of a door opening behind them, and they both stand to greet the woman entering.

“I see all your paperwork is in order,” she comments after the typical exchange of pleasantries. “Are we ready to pick one out today?” Hyungwon bristles at the way she words this, very sensitive to the objectification of others, but Kihyun sets a calming hand on his arm and nods in response. She hums in her throat, and picks up a folder as she gestures for them to follow her.

 

They follow her through many hallways to the maternity ward. Kihyun and Hyungwon stick closer to each other the further they go, the younger clutching anxiously onto his hyung as if the fate of this moment depends on it.

 

They finally come to the playroom, where the social worker explains all the infants are right now. She opens the door, and tells them to take their time.

“It’s an important decision, after all,” she tells them while giving them an encouraging smile. Kihyun and Hyungwon glance to one another one last time. They share a nod, and then enter the room.

 

They walk around slowly, doing their best not to disturb the babies around them. Some are in clusters around playthings, giggling delightedly with each other. Kihyun smiles warmly at them all, though doesn’t feel a connection with any.

“They’re all so cute, and seem so kind,” Hyungwon mumbles, “but none of them seem like the right one.” He bites on his lower lip, his eyes growing a bit too big. “What if we don’t find the right one, hyung? What then? We haven’t—”

Suddenly, the most perfect-sounding coo interrupts the man. They turn as one to spot an adorable little baby smiling over at them from a nearby crib. The husbands glance to each other, a relieved smile coming to them simultaneously. Kihyun steps closer, and peers down into the crib. Hyungwon looks at the nameplate on the crib, humming at how great the name is.

“He’s absolutely…” Hyungwon mumbles, at a loss for quite how to word it. 

“He is,” Kihyun agrees. He leans closer to the boy, and picks him up gently from the bedding. The baby makes a happy gurgling noise, and gums out different syllables. The pure sight almost brings tears to Hyungwon’s eyes.

“It seems as if you’ve made your decision,” the woman suddenly interjects. Hyungwon turns, and gives her a nod of certainty. She chuckles knowingly, and opens her file to the last thing they’ll need to sign for the lifetime of happiness they’re destined for. Both men sign the final document, Kihyun doing so while still holding the boy.

“I hope you’ll all live happily together,” she tells them, closing the file with a snap. They both nod to her, and turn to the boy in the shorter’s arms.

“Time to head home,” Hyungwon says, setting a gentle hand against the top of the boy’s head. “How’s that sound? Want to go home?” The baby makes a faint little _blurp_ of a noise, causing both of his new fathers to chuckle under their breath. Kihyun looks up to meet Hyungwon’s eyes, his own gaze shining impossibly bright. Hyungwon wraps a guiding arm around his husband’s waist, and the new family leaves the room.

 

Kihyun bolts awake with a sharp intake of breath. He turns on his side, taking in his surroundings. He’s in his own bunk bed, the familiar sounds of Jooheon’s snores filling the room. Hyungwon is curled up all around him, the younger’s head on his chest and his long legs holding him firmly in place.

The younger hums, almost as if sensing Kihyun’s gaze, and lifts his head with half-opened eyes.

“What is it, hyung?” he asks, his voice much lower than usual due to his own fatigue. Kihyun chuckles, lifting a hand to pet his love’s hair.

“Nothing, Wonnie,” he tells him in a soft tone. “I just had a dream.”

“… A good dream?” Kihyun chuckles then, and moves ever so slightly to press a kiss against the younger’s forehead.

“The best dream.”

Hyungwon finds himself smiling as well, though he isn’t too sure why. He drops his head back against Kihyun’s chest a second later, already drifting back to sleep. Kihyun chuckles knowingly, and sighs as his eyes drift up to the ceiling, unable to stop smiling himself as the sun rises on another day.


End file.
